Weiss has father issues
by 911meg119
Summary: Weiss keeps having bad dreams about her past and there is only one person she can talk to them about, Adam. One night when Weiss couldn't take the dreams or her father anymore, she ran away from home to one of the dust warehouses where she met Adam. He helps her with her dreams and protects her from the Schnee company. But what will happen when the team comes over...?
1. Chapter 1

_Weiss was 5 and decided that she would try and cheer her dad up when he came home today. Her dad had been coming home very tried and angry, and Weiss didn't know why. She just wanted things to be how they used to be, he would come home pick her up and swing her round in his arms, but that was a long time ago. Weiss head a car door close and run upstairs to put on her new cat ears she got at the zoo. She saw her dad come through the door and stop. He stared at her. His face twisted and he looked like he was in pain. Weiss ran up to him and gave him a hug and said "Daddy, what's wrong?"  
__Her dad placed her at arm's length and gave her a long look. _Smack! _Weiss fell to the floor in seconds. She tried to crawl away but her dad was behind her pulling at her hair. Then he let go. Weiss could see her new cat ears in his hand. _Snap. _He broke it in to and through it on the floor. Weiss felt like she was about to cry but was too angry too. "If you ever pull something like this again…" he paused as if shocked by his own thoughts, but he continued quietly "if you ever pull something like this again, you will no longer be my daughter."_

Weiss woke up with a start; this is the dream she's kept having for years. She looked around her white, blue and purple room. _Where is it? _She thought. Then she saw her phone on the desk by the mirror. She ran to it and held it like it was her life line. She stayed like that for a few seconds then called the only person she could think of. "Hello?" Weiss sounded almost unsure of herself. "... yes I had the dream again". Just listening to his deep earthy voice made her calm down.

"I'll be right over" he whispered sounding concerned.

Adam had just been on a mission so needed to change before going to Weiss's house. He remembered the first time he met her she had run away from home. She couldn't take the dreams and her father anymore and was hiding in one of the dust warehouses, which he was meant to raid. He heard crying and followed it as he didn't want his mission to fail because of some crying girl. He found her curled up facing the wall trying to hide her face. He automatically knew who she was from her coat, but didn't understand why she was there. "Miss Schnee" he had said and at that she a turned around thinking her father had sent for her. When Adam saw her face he stopped she looked so childlike and innocent, nothing like her father. He was torn he knew that he hated the Schnee company and that he had to finish his mission but he also felt like she felt that way too and that he wanted to protect her from it. Since that moment he had always been there for her and would protect her to make sure she stays smiling for he really loves her smile.

Adam quickly washed out the red in his hair and changed into a white shirt, black jeans and leather jacket. He knew that Weiss liked guys in white shirts so he couldn't resist wearing it every time he went to see her.

Weiss was started to get worried that Adam had gotten caught. _He should be here by now. _At that thought she heard the familiar sound of feet on her window ledge. There he was crouching in the window, slicked back brown hair, white shirt that showed his muscles when he moved. He was so graceful; Weiss often wondered what it would be like to dance with him. He stepped down from her window and walked towards her. Weiss ran into his arms and he picked her up and swung her round, he knew she loved that and that it made her happy. "Can I take your mask off?" Weiss knew that he would let her but asked because she loved how he answered her.

Adam sighed happily, "I only let you can take off my mask, Weiss". And at that she slid off his mask. He was so handsome without that mask; you could see his sharp features that were exaggerated by the dim light, which made him seem like a shadow that would slip away at any moment. Weiss was always afraid that he wasn't real and would disappear into thin air. At that she held him tighter and rested her head on his shoulder. "Weiss it's late, you should get some sleep." Weiss knew that she should but didn't want to she just wanted to stay like this with Adam. Adam knew she didn't want to go to sleep so picked her up and put her in the bed "You need to sleep. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

"Okay" if she said no she knew that he will leave. Weiss lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. Adam couldn't help but look at her sweet sleeping face. _She has to be innocent to trust _me. He put his arms round her and rested her head on his chest. He could feel her relax at this and held her tighter, he held her until he himself fell asleep.

It was morning and Weiss could hear the birds outside. As she stretched she wondered why she had gotten such a good sleep. "Morning." Adam said as he wrapped his arms round Weiss' waist.

"Adam!" she couldn't hide her shock she had had such a good sleep she had forgotten that he was there. As she had spoken so loudly Adam needed to keep her quiet so put a hand over her mouth?

"Do you want the world to know I'm here?" Weiss shook her head. "Good." And at that he kissed her, he didn't know why but he wanted to. Weiss went still but kissed him back. She wanted to melt into that kiss it was so warm and gentle. She had never felt so loved before. Adam was being so careful not to scare her away he was slow and tender; even his hands that were playing with her hair were kind. They both lost themselves in the kiss until they were interrupted by a gasp. It was the maid. Weiss picked up her sword, ran to the door and slammed it shut.

"You tell no one about this." Her look was serious. She didn't want anyone to know about Adam. She held her sword closer to the maid. "If you tell anyone I will know and you will regret it. Am I making myself clear?" Adam had never seen Weiss like this before, he knew that she could fight but never thought much of it. But now as he saw her with her sword he knew that she was a fighter and could be ruthless if she has too. This scared him as it reminded him of who she is. But he still cared for her and even with a weapon in her hand she still looked innocent. The maid fell to the floor. Weiss went white. "Elizabeth!" she was only a young maid and didn't know how to cope with people well but was good at her job. "I think I scared her too much. What should we do?" Weiss looked at Adam with pleading eyes.

"Take her to the other maids and tell them that she fainted in your room due to exhaustion. Ill clean up here and will wait for you." Everything went as planned; Elizabeth had been working all night as well which made the exhaustion excuse even more believable. After the maid had been put to bed Weiss went to her room but it was empty.

"Adam? Where are you?" he came out of nowhere and kissed her. She was scared but pleased she thought that he had left her.  
"Did I scare you" he said with a mischievous smile.

"No…" she could hear he own voice tremble as she said it and knew that she wasn't believable.

"Oh really then maybe I should try harder next time" he said with a wink, which made her scared but curious. Weiss heard the heavy footsteps of her father coming closer to her door. She was going to tell Adam but he had already heard so he kissed her and jumped out the window.

"Why you are not changed? Your friends are coming over and we have important guests coming today. Hurry up!" He spat the word friends out he didn't like the idea of Weiss having normal people as friends. When he was done complaining he turned and left the room in a huff. Maids came running in with dresses and makeup ready to prepare 'Miss Schnee'. _This is going to be a long day._


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss gets changed a satin blue dress that was picked for her. People then came in to do her makeup and hair, she felt like a doll. Finally her father was satisfied with her and allowed her to come down stairs to meet another dust producing company and their son who are hoping to make a merger. "Thank you so much for coming. Please make yourself comfortable." Weiss smiled and made small talk with the man's son, which mainly consisted of escape plans on how to get out of the business convocation. Then Weiss came up with an idea.

"I have friends that should be here are a couple minutes and as this meeting is taking longer than planned, why don't you come hang out with us?" she actually like the idea, mainly because it meant being away from her father's judgmental looks.

The first to arrive were Ruby and Yang, more happy and excitable than normal. They couldn't get over the fact the Weiss had invited them to her house; they didn't know it was so her father wouldn't drive her mad. "Father as my friends are here and I wouldn't want to be a bad hostess. I was wondering if your client's son would care to accompany us." It this her father smiled.

"Yes, that is a wonderful idea." As Weiss and her friends were about to leave the room, her father caught her wrist. "Glad you are taking your responsibilities. Don't mess it up!" Weiss smiled and nodded because that's all she could do without causing any trouble. "Take them to the gardens I don't want the two inadequate sisters to damage anything in the house. " Weiss couldn't get over her father.

After the meeting had finished Weiss said goodbye to the clients and then quickly returned to the garden, before her father could say anything. For a while Weiss and the other walked round the gardens peacefully. "I'm so bored! Weiss when are we gonna do something?" Ruby was the one to break what only Weiss thought was a comfortable silence. "Come on we came here to have fun and all we are doing is walking round! Also, Weiss, why did you ask us to come?"

"I just thought that it would be nice to have some friends around over summer that's all." She smiled and tried to make herself as believable as possible.

"I thought you said that we weren't friends?" Ruby was starting to catch on to Weiss when they heard footsteps behind them. "Blake! I thought you weren't gonna come as … well as you're a …"

"You don't have to… anyway I'm more interested why Weiss asked us to come." Everyone looked at Weiss with suspicious looks.

"Is it really that odd that I asked you to come over for a week over summer?"

"Yes!" they all said in unison. She felt slightly insulted by the comment but did understand it. She did always push them away. The only person she didn't push away was Adam. Upset Weiss started to walk away from the group when a figure in black and white jumped in front of her and put a hand over her mouth to stop her screaming.

"I scared you that time" Adam gave her a wicked smile before letting her go. "So I see you've got friends over… "He looks at Blake and stops; Blake looks back at him confused. "You have some interesting friends."

"I think that I can say the same" Blake still didn't take her eyes off Adam, she looked like a cat watching her pray. He was the last person she wanted to see. And defiantly the last person she ever expected to be here. Weiss noticing Blake's stair stood in front of Adam.

"Do you know each other?" Weiss directed the question at Blake.

"We use to –"

"Work together." Adam finished. Weiss didn't like the quick answer and started to get jealous.

"Well, as we are all friends why don't we spend the day together?" Adam and Blake exchanged a look before Weiss locked her arm with Adam's and started to walk away.

_Does Weiss even know who he is? _Blake couldn't help but wonder about the answer as they all left Weiss' garden out the back. "So how do you to know each other?" If she knew the answer she would find out if Weiss knew who he is. Weiss froze she couldn't tell Blake the truth or she would have to tell them everything, including the real reason that she asked them to come, and she wasn't planning to do any of that.

"It's a long story" she knew it was a lame way to avoid the question but it was all she could think of, so she looked at Adam for help.

"We met at a dust warehouse." Weiss looked at him in shock. _Oh, no. he's going to tell them!_

"Weiss had gotten lost after her dad had showed her round the company, and I found her wondering round the warehouse. That's all." Weiss let out a small sigh of relief, she owed him one. If he hadn't said anything she knew that she wouldn't have gotten out of that one.

"Oh, so you work in the dust industry too?" Ruby asked curiously. Blake couldn't help but smile at that. _Adam._ _In the dust industry! Ha._

"I guess you could say that" he said with an awkward smile. He was glad that they came up with that reason instead for the real one. He was also scared about Blake and what she will do with the information she has on him, Weiss knew that he was there to take the dust the day that they met but not much more. And he didn't want that to change. He knew how much she hated the white fang. She believes that why her father is how he is. _I hope that is the case, for her sake. _Adam really hoped that Mr Schnee was nicer than he thought.

"So, what do you do in the dust industry, Adam?" Blake was going to push this as much as she could. Weiss and Adam both gave her dagger eyes. _Maybe they're more alike than I thought._

"Oh I secure the transportation and security of dust, which as you all know is getting harder to do." That's the best he could come up with and he knew it was believable but was there even a position in a company that does that?_ There must be otherwise it would be a lot easier to take it._

"You're not doing a good job at the moment. Dust keeps getting stolen." Yang couldn't help but say what she thought everyone was thinking. Weiss and Blake both laughed at the comment but not for the reason Yang and Ruby thought. Even Adam laughed a bit.

"You have no idea," he said under his breath.


	3. Chapter 3

They kept walking away from Weiss' house and further into the woods. The trees started to get darker and denser. "Okay we need to be careful here as grim have been spotted here before. Also don't smell the flowers or they can make you hallucinate-RUBY!" Ruby was sat in a patch of flowers making a bouquet. "Ruby, get up and drop those flowers now!" It was too late Ruby had already been effected by the flowers. Adam saw this and tried to get her away from them before it got any worse. "Adam, no you'll be affected too."

"Mum?" Ruby saw a figure in a white cloak and started to run after it. "Mum, stop. Come back. Mum!" Yang and Blake started to chase Ruby to make sure she said safe. That was when Weiss noticed Adam. He was walking towards a clearing in a trance like state.

"What are you doing here? You are going to get hurt again." A young girl with cat ears stood in front of him.

"But Adam I can fight I can help you now."

"No, Blake. It's not safe." _Blake? What is he on about? _Weiss was so confused. _Why is he seeing Blake?_ Weiss was starting to get jealous again when a grim came up behind her and knocked her across the opening. Thump. She landed on something soft. _What the…? _She had been thrown on top of Adam. Embarrassed and flustered she quickly got up.

"Sorry." She still felt where he had just been. In a daze she didn't see the oncoming attack.

"Weiss!" Adam ran in front of Weiss and pushed her out of the way, just before the grim paralyzed him. Ruby, Yang and Blake had heard Weiss' scream and came running over just in time to see Adam save her.

"Adam…" Weiss was in shock, she wanted to run to Adam and make sure he was okay. But no. _if I want him to be safe I have to get rid of this grim._ Weiss was very angry.

The temperature suddenly dropped. Frost started to spread from Weiss' feet. Her eyes turned cold, and her hair shone silver. She didn't think. No tactics. It was just instinct and pure anger. Her sword glowed white and she struck. "Do not touch my boyfriend!"The beast split in two.

At this sight the others were silent. Weiss ran to Adams and fell to her knees by his side. Close to tears she looked up and her teammates looking at her. "He's paralyzed. We have taken him to the house, without anyone seeing him. We have to look after him. He… He… He saved me." She said the last part in a whisper.

"We know. We saw." Blake was the first to speak. Blake starting to understood a bit more about Weiss and Adam. _They saw that means… they heard me call him my boyfriend. Shit._ Blake helped Weiss get Adam up and rested some of his weight on her shoulders. "Okay. What do we do?"

"I have an idea!"

_Only Ruby could have come up with this idea. _Weiss thought as she and Blake walked along her glyphs, carrying Adam's weight between them. After walking for 30 minutes, under the cover of the trees, and using glyphs to scale the wall. They finally made it to Weiss' bed room. "Help me put him on the bed. Ruby. Yang. Help!"

"Wow, your room is massive." Ruby exclaimed with her eyes almost popping out of her head, and then just stood with her mouth open. _Oh god. I am not showing her round the house. And especially not the ballroom._

"Okay you are going to need to tell my dad that I'm ill. He won't come near me then and neither will the maids. Adam isn't going to be able to move for 24 hours, so I need you to show your selves round. The maids will tell you were your rooms are. Meet here in the morning." The others tried to talk but Blake silenced them.

"That's the best thing to do." Weiss nodded at Blake appreciatively. Yang and Blake left, but Ruby hovered in the door way.

"So, boyfriend, huh?" she looked at Weiss teasingly.

"Get out Ruby." Weiss said just before she slammed the door in her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're going to be okay Adam. I know you will." _Okay 24 hours. I can do this I just need to keep everyone out of my room. That shouldn't be too hard. Should it? _Weiss kissed Adam of the head before lying down next to him and falling asleep.

"WEISS!" Weiss jumped up grabbed her sword and held it to the attacker's throat. "It's only me. I'm sorry I woke you. Your dad's coming!" Ruby spoke so fast Weiss only just got what she said. She had to work quickly to hide Adam and look ill so that people will leave her alone for the day.

"Okay Ruby you and Yang move Adam into the wardrobe I put a pillow and blanket in there. Blake, go outside and talk to my dad; say that I am ill and that he should not come in as it may be contagious. I'll make myself look ill in case he or one of the maid come in." they all nodded and got on with their jobs. Ruby and Yang carried Adam to the wardrobe and placed him on the blanket before closing the door. Weiss sat down at the mirror and put on a pale foundation, slightly dark eye shadow that she rubbed in, so it was smudged around her eyes. Lastly she put some grease in her hair and back-combed it a little.

"Wow. You're really good at that" Ruby looked at Weiss in surprise. Weiss really did look ill.

"You need to teach me that sometime. I'd love to get out of school using that." Yang said looking hopeful. Weiss sighed but was pleased with the enthusiasm.

"Okay I'll teach you but if they take your temperature make sure you have a hot water bottle and a hair-drier nearby." Weiss was actually looking forward to teaching them something for once. _Wow. They are finally listening to me._

Outside Weiss' bedroom…

"Mr Schnee. Umm… Weiss isn't feeling too well today so you don't want to go in there." Even Blake knew how much she sounded like she was hiding something.

"Ill but that means that she cannot go to the meeting today. We were going to finalize our arrangement with the new clients. We cannot postpone this meeting. I'll have to do it without her if she's sick. Let's see just how sick she is." _How the hell did he not notice?_ Blake thought as they when through the door.

In the room they saw Weiss lying on the bed with a damp towel on her forehead. Yang was sat on the bed next to Weiss handing her a hot chocolate. Ruby was sat on the floor dampening the towel while Weiss moved to get the drink. _Oh god guys she's meant to be sick not dying!_ But _she really does look sick... How did she do that?_

"You are in no position to go to the meeting today. You'll make all of my people ill. Get better soon so that we can arrange our next line of business." He said flatly before turning around and leaving the room. Yang, Ruby and Blake were so shock by how little he cared for Weiss's well being. All he cared about was the business.

"How the hell can he treat you like that? Does he not care at all?" Ruby was shocked she could not help blurting it out. Weiss gave a sad and melancholy smile.

"He used to. Before it happened." Weiss thought back to the first day her father hit her, when she wore those ears. _It was never the same after that_. She flinched at the thought. The girls understanding this were shocked, especially Blake. Blake knew that Weiss' father was a bad man towards people like her but she never expected him to harm his own family. Just thinking about how wrong he is Blake started to get angry.

Weiss walked over to the wardrobe and opened the door. She sat down by Adam and stroked his hair. "I wish you were awake. I normally rely on you, but now you need to rely on me…"

For the rest of the day Weiss was left to look after Adam, alone. As she could not do much, she spend most of her time reading or drawing what she could see out of her window, as she could not make much noise or people would start to worry. Most of the day was very quiet apart from when the girls bring up food for them at lunch and dinner.

When everyone else had gone to sleep Weiss dragged Adam onto the bed. "You should be able to leave in the morning, before anyone sees you." She whispered quietly before kissing his head and going to sleep.

"_Weiss, we can't do this anymore. I can't deal with you getting hurt…" He touches her cheek lightly. "I love you, but I need you to be safe. You aren't safe when you're with me… if only I could protect you from myself. Goodbye, Weiss." Weiss felt him slipping away but couldn't find him. He was gone._

Weiss woke up with a start, as just managed to see Adam leaving though her window. "Adam…"


End file.
